The Darkness I Love
by RikuxXion
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Dearly Beloved. The end of Birth by Sleep, in Aqua's perspective. Aqua's baby is discussed and Aqua reflects on the choices and actions she's made in her lifetime. Big time jump, sorry if you are confused. AquaxTerra


Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did…oh boy, there would be yaoi, yuri, and other pairings galore!!

This is the sequel to my story Dearly Beloved about Terra and Aqua, but it's also its own story. May contain some Birth By Sleep spoilers. I love AquaxTerra together!!!

* * *

"How far…have I walked?" I walked along the same path; the same path I had been walking for…_how long had it been?_ The darkness just went on and on, never ending. Maybe an unversed would appear every once in a while, but I was too weak to fight. Running was my only option; good thing unversed don't chase you for long. My feet dragged across the ground; every step felt like a knife stabbing through the sole of my high-heels. Every once in a while I ask myself why I continue. Why do I continue walking on through this realm of darkness, where nothing changes, light-- such as the light in my heart—wanes and fades, until it is completely gone…

"Enngghh..." I tripped over nothingness and fell onto my knees on the ground. Instead of getting up and continuing on, I fell to my side and curled into a ball, wrapping my arms around my legs and pulling them to my heaving chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in the airless atmosphere. Something like a cold wind blew over me. "I'm sorry…" I said quietly out loud. If only they could hear me…

Suddenly, I heard some sort of a groan; the noise of something evil arising from the darkness surrounding me. My eyes flashed open and I quickly stood up to face evil. "What?!" I gasped. This being was nothing I had ever seen. It was huge, black and had antennas; no light radiated from it at all. In its chest was a huge gaping hole, in the shape of a heart. The being was utterly Heartless. I bared my keyblade, ready to fight, but more began showing up. Hundreds, if not thousands started arising. As the heartless creatures surrounded me I knew it was over. I put away my keyblade and stood , ready to face the end.

"Ven…" I thought about the little blonde boy who lost his heart. _My best friend_. I created a new world for his body to reside in. He was laid to rest in a room no one could ever find. "Terra…" My next thoughts were of the tall, older muscled boy. "I…" A tear streaked down my cheek. "I love you." I thought about the first time we met, the times where we kissed, and how I had his baby…the baby who would never know his mother nor his father. I remembered giving the child away and how that was the most tragic moment of my life.

"_You are my dearly beloved…" _I cooed to it as I said goodbye forever.

I also thought about when I went to find Terra after I found Ven.

"_Terra!" I was in Radiant Garden when I saw the tall stature of my best friend and the man I loved. I thought I would never see him again! I ran at top speed towards him, but when I saw him there was something alarmingly different, but I didn't want to think about that; I had found him after searching for him and mourning about him so much! "Terra!" I yelled again as I reached him._

_He wasn't facing me, so when I called his name again he turned towards me. "Oh!" I gasped. His skin was tanner. His hair had gone a pale white, and his eyes were filled with such a hatred I had never known. Actually, it was a hatred I knew. _Xehanort…_ Terra reached out for me. I stepped back quickly, but Terra was quick and grabbed my throat. "Uhhh!" I gasped and he lifted me into the air, cutting off my air, tightening his grip on my neck._

_ "Who's this Terra?" Terra asked and darkness flared around his body and in his yellow eyes._

_ "Terra…" I tried to breathe out. "I'm here! It's me Aqua!" He wasn't listening. "Terra, resist the darkness, that's not you!!" I gasped out, "You don't belong in darkness! I love you! Believe me! Terra! Remember your heart, remember your promise, remember your best friends. REMEMBER YOUR HEART!!! TERRA!!!" The air supply in my lungs was gone, and I thought I was about to die, but Terra let go and I fell to the ground; coughing and gasping for air; knowing this is no longer the Terra I knew and loved._

_ Terra gripped his head in pain, screaming. "Aq-ua?" It sounded as if he tried to say, but he quickly took out his keyblade and swung at me. I cart wheeled out of the line of the strike, but his blade did catch me on the shoulder; leaving a cut and a small stream of flowing crimson blood. I knew I had to bring him to his senses somehow._

_ I stood up firmly. "I am Master Aqua." I affirmed and summoned Master Eraqus' keyblade. "Tell me Xehanort. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIS HEART??!!"_

Past that, I couldn't remember much. The memory of me fighting Terra or Master Xehanort blurred in my head. I remembered falling into the darkness with Terra. I tried to save him, but the only way I could was sacrificing myself and fading into the realm of darkness. Terra was saved; I fell into this place.

Terra and Ven flashed through my head and I sighed. "I guess I was meant to disappear into the darkness here." I closed my eyes and felt one of Terra's kisses on my lips and a hug around my waist from Ven. "I love you guys." My eyes closed; I waited for the end, but it never came. I opened my eyes and what I saw aroused more tears from my eyes. Terra's keyblade and Ven's keyblade—surrounded by light—were flying by, destroying every heartless beast that threatened me. When all the evil was gone, the blades disappeared, but their warm presence still filled me.

"That's right." I thought and pulled something forgotten from my pocket. A blue star key chain made from the skin of the papou fruit laid in the palm of my hand. "I forgot… to smile." A great light and energy filled my body as a smile creased my lips for the first time in a long time. I thought of Ven, Terra, Master Eraqus, Mickey Mouse, all the people I met in the many worlds, the woman carrying the baby girl in Radiant Garden. She said she was going to name the girl Kairi when she was born. Also, I remembered the toddler boy named Riku, running from his parents trying to bathe him. I laughed. _Laughter… it feels nice to laugh._

*KiNgDoM*hEaRtS*BiRtH*bY*SlEeP

"Xemnas." A very familiar man with a long pony tail, eye patch, and scar down his cheek spoke. "Who is this dud of a keyblade wielder we're after anyway. I'm sure he's nothing compared to how you—"

"Silence," A cold voice barked back. This man's face was hidden by black hood attached to a long black cloak. "I haven't seen him myself yet. I just know that a boy has the keyblade, and the only way we can achieve Kingdom Hearts is by him releasing hearts with it. As of now, he's the only one who can control it that we know of."

"Right." The scarred man scratched his head. "So, why don't we find out? You know, use a portal of darkness to spy."

"Xigbar! I told you to keep quiet!" The man threw off his black hood revealing long silver hair, tan skin, and frightening yellow eyes.

"Yes Master Xemnas, but I was thinking it would be a good idea—" Xigbar shrugged and tried to suggest it, but this man, Xemnas, was furious.

"BRAIG!!!" Xemnas yelled, but covered his mouth. He did not know that name. Where did it come from?

"Oh my, you haven't called me that in years…" Xigbar slyly laughed and was about to walk out of the room when he turned around and finished his statement. "Terra."

Xemnas' body tensed up as he sat in a white chair in the white room as Xigbar left. "If he wasn't one of my best men, I'd erase him for being insane. Who is Terra? Why did he call me that? Disrespectful scum…" Xemnas growled. "But somehow that name seems familiar…" Xemnas just shook his head in anger. "DARKNESS!!" He shouted and raised his powerful hand. "Show me the keyblade weilder." A cloud of darkness seeped from his fingers, forming a fuzzy view of a boy. "Ahhh, so there he is." Xemnas saw a teenage boy with silver hair on an island, carrying a large log. "What's this?" The darkness shifted to another boy standing next to the keyblade weilder. "Is there two keyblade weilders? DARKNESS, show me the true keyblade bearer." The cloud finally settled on the second boy. It was a boy with brown spiky hair, and red shorts; laughing along with his friends. "So it's you…"

Xemnas began to laugh, when suddenly pain gripped his skull. "Arrgghh!" Xemnas roared and his mind went black. The darkness of his mind soon faded to a teenage girl with blue hair, holding his hand. _"I love you,"_ she said. The picture faded to the girl now holding a bundle in her arms. Meanwhile, Xemnas tried to regain control of his mind. He screamed and grasped his head tighter. "I must awake from this nightmare!" He shouted. Soon the thoughts in his mind revealed what was in the girl's blanket bundle. A baby, the girl's baby, with blue eyes and brown hair. _Just like…_ Xemnas thought and suddenly, he shocked out of his mind. "That baby!" He yelled. Xemnas quickly checked the darkness cloud again and saw the keyblade wielder. "That baby is the keyblade wielder!!!" Xemnas was completely shocked.

Once again, his mind was gripped by the crazy thoughts; soon he realized the insane, confusing, unrecognizable thoughts were his long lost memories.

Xemnas kneeling on the floor opened his eyes and saw the blue haired girl standing in front of him. She was thin, beautiful and wore an old-fashioned keyblade wielder battle suit. Her person was fading, she looked like a wonderful apparition. _"What are you doing on the floor, Terra?"_ Her ghostly voice echoed through his mind. Sweetly, not afraid of this evil man at all, the ghost put her lips to Xemnas' and kissed him passionately. After that feeling on his lips disappeared, he opened his eyes and the girl was gone.

Suddenly, words flowed out of his mouth automatically: "He is my son." Xemnas heard himself speak in a different, younger, kinder teenage boy's voice. "The keyblade weilder is my son! His name is…"

*KiNgDoM*hEaRtS*BiRtH*bY*SlEeP

"Sora," I said aloud. Finally, I remembered my baby, the one I dropped off on the Destiny Islands. That has to be his name; why else would I know it? My child is named Sora. "Sora," I repeated aloud again. "All of us. My friends, my son, Sora…" I sighed and looked into the distance. I didn't care how far this path was. All I cared was that someday I would find Terra and Ven again, and maybe even meet my son. I held onto my keychain tightly and took a deep breath, ready to go on. I remembered I was walking this far for them. All the people I loved. "We're all connected."


End file.
